Always Yours and His
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Summary: Young Danny Phantom has been having disturbing dreams about two ghosts he knows he shouldn't bed dreaming about. Turning to his good friend and confident for advice Danny decides maybe wanting the men, isn't so bad. What happens when Danny admits those feelings two the objects of his desire. Will they turn him away or will it lead to a whole lot more.


**Always Yours and His**

**Summary: Young Danny Phantom has been having disturbing dreams about two ghosts he knows he shouldn't bed dreaming about. Turning to his good friend and confident for advice Danny decides maybe wanting the men, isn't so bad. What happens when Danny admits those feelings two the objects of his desire. Will they turn him away or will it lead to a whole lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the Characters in it as if I did it would no longer be child appropriate J**

**Pairing: Danny/Vlad/Skulker**

**Warnings: m/m/m, Yaoi, Slash, rimming, D/s themes, spanking, bondage, BDSM themes ETC. Don't like it then don't read. Flames will be thrown to Walker to be assessed and then burned.**

**Always Yours and His**

**Danny's POV**

(Dream) My eyes opened in time to see a shadowed figure hovering above me. I couldn't see who it was but his hand went to cover my mouth before I could ask. I knew I should be scared, but for some reason I allowed the figure to restrain me. Once he had me tied up and gagged, a second shadowed person came into view. They climbed on the bed and to my delight began to nip and lick at every inch of my skin. I could feel my-self getting close but before I could let go of my release the two unknown men lost their shadows. My eyes widened as I recognized them as Vlad and Skulker. (End of Dream)

I sat up a silent scream tearing from my throat. No, No, No! I am not hard from Vlad and Skulker. Groaning I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep, so I did what I always do when I am restless. I went to see Technus. I was surprised when a few months back he proposed a truce with the terms that I would not hunt him out of the human world, he would leave the humans out of any crazy scheming he was up to. Since then we became good friends, so he always leaves his door opened for me. I am frequently grateful to have somewhere I can go if I need it.

After making my way to Tech's house through the ghost zone I waited for the door to open. When it did Technus immediately noticed that something was wrong. Concern written on his face, he ushered me in allowing me to sit down. He smiled warmly at me, "What's wrong kid?" I looked down and blushed, "I kind of had a dream…about two people I shouldn't be dreaming of." He rose his brow in question, "And who might these two people be?" I glanced at him nervously deciding if I was going to tell anyone he was the one I should trust, "Vlad and Skulker, but not separate. Like all of us together." Technus patted me on the back, " Believe it or not they are not that bad. Do you love them?"

I had to think about this. First my mind went to Vlad. He may be a pain in the butt fruit loop, but he has always been there. Whenever it matters he has been there with open arms and words of comfort, telling me everything would be okay. I may not always like what he has to say but he has never lied to me, even when others did. I smiled a little then turn my thoughts to Skulker. No matter how many threats he throws at me, he always made e feel special the way if it wasn't him attacking me he would help and protect me. He was possessive and I can't deny his need to be the only one allowed to touch me was arousing. Finally I looked to Tech, "Yah. Yes I love them very much. They have both been there for me when I needed them. They can be so good and beautiful. I do love them.

My friend smiled at me in excitement, "Kid you need to tell them how you feel. If you don't this is going to kill whatever part of you is still living." Somehow I knew he would give me that speech, "Tech it's not that simple. Skulker wants my head in his trophy case and Vlad could get any lover he wanted with his signature to a check. They would never want me like that!" I was irritated when Technus started to chuckle in amusement, "Danny that's the point. You love them not for power and money. You simply love them for who they are. You need to tell them and when you do, tell them in a way that they can't deny you truly do love them." I nodded slowly, "You're right and I know how to tell them to. I need to get some rest before tomorrow."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*Time Skip! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning I couldn't contain my excitement as I flew to Vlad's. I changed back into my human form and took a deep breath before knocking one the large double door. It was a look of shock I received when Vlad saw me on his porch. I gave a tiny grin, "Do you think I could come in? We need to talk." The man did not answer but moved aside so I could silently follow him into his sitting room.

"Vlad could you please call Skulker here? This involves him as well," I requested politely. Though he was confused Plasmius did as I asked and not a few minutes later Skulker had joined us in the sitting area. My nerves were shot, but I pulled myself together and started, "Vlad, Skulker. I know that I have been pretty lame the last few years but I want to thank you both for being there when I needed you. This is hard for me to admit but the more I though on it the more I realized, I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight you because I'm in love with you." Skulker glared in rage, "I have no time for your games whelp!"

(Slash-Lemon-Yaoi-M/M/M)

I pulled out my proof to them and handed them each a wrapped gift, "I knew you wouldn't believe me so I got these to prove I'm not lying. That I do love you both." I observed as Skulker hesitantly opened his present first. He pulled out a remote and looked at me waiting for explanation. So I explained, "A person in love is a person who has learned to trust. Press the green button." He did and looked on in shock as red bands wrapped around my wrists and ankles. I looked him in the eyes, "I trust you. Do with me as you will. Kill me, cage me. I'm yours and I DO love you." I tried not to laugh at the speechless ghost. Next Vlad opened his. I did snicker when his eyes dilated with lust as he held up a black collar. In red gems it said, "Daddy's Boy" and on the tags in read, "property of Vlad Masters. Again I explained the gift, "You always wanted me to be yours, your little badger, your son, your pet. So that is the gift I give you daddy. You always wanted me with you forever. Once you put that collar on me I won't be able to remove it. I hope my wearing it will remind you that I'm your boy and I love you truly."

I waited for their response patiently and grew nervous when they both smirked. Just as I promised I gave no struggle when Skulker lifted and carried me to what I realized was a bedroom. He laid me down and pressed the blue button on his remote restraining my wrist to the bed posts. I felt my cock harden as Vlad came over and clipped the collar on me. He sweetly ran his thumb over the stones, "you will address me as daddy and him as mater. Do not speak without permission but other sounds are acceptable. These rules only apply when those cuffs are on. Understand?" I moaned happily, "Yes Daddy! Yes Master!"

I could see their approval which only sent an electric charge through my entire body. This time Skulker spoke up, "You're going to sit there and watch me with your Daddy, do you want that pet?" I hummed enjoying the nick-name, "Yes Master, I want to watch you and daddy strip each other. Please Master!" Vlad's eyes were a lit with desire, "That's a good boy. Begging so pretty to see us in pleasure." Without any further commentary Plasmius gripped my Masters neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. I couldn't rip my eyes away as Skulker took Daddy's tongue into his mouth, sucking and tasting it drawing a moan from Daddy's throat. Master turned daddy around so he was facing me, whispering to him loud enough for me to hear, "Watch him Vlad. See how he squirms just watching us. Wanton like a greedy whore." God hearing him talk like that left me with a feeling of fire pooling in my loins from the pleasure I received. As Master continued to speak he was unbuttoning my daddy's coat, stripping one piece of clothing at a time. Finally, Vlad was naked and I was drooling.

Master brushed his fingers across Vlad's perk nipple causing the man to sigh, arching to be touched more. Skulker seemed to notice my patience slipping and directed Daddy over to me. The beautiful man positioned over my lips while Master gripped my hair, "Open up pet. Let your Daddy fuck your throat while I prepare you." I didn't need to be told twice and opened my mouth readily. To my enjoyment my Daddy immediately slipped the head of his 8 inch cock down my throat. He pulled out till just the slit was left, then dropped back down, using my lips and tongue for his pleasure.

While Daddy was riding my mouth like a pussy Master had busied himself with nuzzling his nose at my virgin entrance. My eyes widened as the tip of his tongue flicked he whole again and again. I never knew something could feel so good. My moans grew in volume around Daddy's cock sending vibrations up his shaft. His fingers tightened in my hair and his head fell back in ecstasy. He started rambling as he got closer to release, "Fuck yes Daniel! That's such a good whore taking daddy's cock like that." I could tell he was getting close and apparently so could my master. Skulker stopped Vlad's movements with a look of apology, "Not yet my love. Soon. Climb under our pet for me."

Vlad reluctantly pulled out of my lips and slid under me. Skulker lifted my legs over his shoulders, "What is it you want my pet?" I whimpered as I tried to find my voice, "You, both of you!" Vlad chuckled, "My little badger, I'm afraid that wasn't specific enough." I growled in need, "Please Daddy! I want you and master both up my ass. Take me please! Mark me. I'm yours!"

Without further ado Daddy sank into my tight heat crying out at the tight heat engulfing him. Master spread my cheeks slipping in next to daddy. I was so full and torn, tears were prickling my eyes, Daddy whispered words of comfort, "It's alright little one. Tell me how to make it better." I didn't care about the pain, I wanted my lovers to fill me. It felt so good to have them both inside me, "I want you to move. To use me and take me as hard as you want. I want you to watch master spanking my ass. Please master! I beg you, need you to move."

They needed no further encouragement so as one cock pulled out the other slammed back in hitting that little bundle of nerves that made me see stars. Master caught me off guard with a swift strike to me bum causing me to yelp in pain and pleasure. He continued his assault to my now reddened flesh. They both pick up speed and I knew my lovers were ready. They gave a final thrust releasing their warm seed deep inside of me. Feeling this brought on my own orgasm without a single touch to my sex. Once we had rode it out Skulker release me so we could collapse from exhaustion. "So Daddy, Master. Do you believe me now?" Each cuddling to one side of me smiled, "I Love you to whelp." "I love you too little Badger."


End file.
